Winter Winds
by the Delhision
Summary: Gumball and friends are trapped at the Winter Dance when strange creatures attack the dance and kill many people. Now the last group of survivors must find a way to get to the schools old cold war nuclear bunker. Who will make it, who will be the next victims of the creatures that came with the winter wind.
1. Chapter 1

**to all the people that were reading my last story "Dreaming", I just wasn't liking the story the more I went along and i felt like it wasn't getting enough views to really make it worth writing. this is a new story that i am really excited to write, i have been thinking about this one for about a week and i thought might as well, and now that i have time here it is. For the sake of making it easier to write the characters will all be humanized. by the way all the kids are 17 with the exception of Anais and Alex who are 15.**

**-the Delhision**

Chapter 1: the dance

Two men sat in the family room of the Fitzgerald household, the older of the two was wearing blue jeans and a red polo shirt. He looked over to his left to look at the second, he was a seventeen year old kid with sky blue hair and was wearing a rented black tuxedo, he was sweating bullets nervous that he would be unwelcome. "So" Gumball started nervously trying to brake the ice "How has the construction business been?" Mr. Fitzgerald smiled a little before answering "It's been good, I'm going to retire soon though. sell the company, maybe hand it down." the brown haired man confided. "Good, good." Gumball replied quietly. Mr. Fitzgerald turned his body to talk to Gumball face to face. "Listen," he began "don't be so nervous around me. You have earned my trust over and over again, your a good kid, and I much proffered you to that weird kid in the tights." Gumball gave a slight chuckle at the memory of Tobias in the tights for that stupid medieval assignment. "Thanks Mr. Fitzgerald that means a lot."

At that moment Penny descended down the stairs, and Gumball's heart pounded. She was wearing a beautiful red dress to match Gumball's tie, her brown hair had a single white flower in it, she had a cheap silver necklace around her neck that Gumball had given her years before. She said nothing to Gumball who stared on from the bottom of the stairs, she only smiled her perfect smile. "You look beautiful." the said, still star struck. "Thanks Gum-" she started, but before she could finish Mrs. Fitzgerald appeared and demanded pictures.

After what seemed like a hundred pictures Gumball and Penny got into the limo he had rented for the night. The ground was covered in an inch of white snow from the storm the night before. But before Gumball could join Penny in the limo Mr. Fitzgerald grabbed his arm and whispered in an almost threatening voice "you take care of my little girl!" Gumball looked him in the eyes, this time without fear "I would never let anything hurt Penny, EVER!" Mr. Fitzgerald gave a relieved smile and let him go. Gumball hopped in the limo next to Penny and told the driver to head for the dance.

Everyone was there, either dancing with their dates or talking to their friends. Gumball saw Anais dancing with her boyfriend Alex, Tobias, Joe, and Darwin were talking in one of the corners, and Tina and Hector were making out in another corner. "Hey isn't that your parents over their with your neighbors?" Penny asked a bit confused, pointing over to far-side wall. "Yeah, that's them alright." he said in a pissed off voice "they must have volunteered to oversee the dance. Sorry if this ruins your night." Penny smiled and said "It won't change anything." Gumball smiled at her before asking "Do you want any punch?" "Sure, I'll wait here." she responded. Gumball began his journey across the over-packed gym to the punch table. once he got their he noticed that there was someone their to pour the drinks, at the moment he was turned around. "Can I get two punches?" the worker grinned, he turned and gave Gumball two hard jabs to his arm. "What? you asked for it, you goon!" an all too familiar British voice responded, grinning uncontrollably. "Oh, I'm the goon?" Gumball asked jokingly hitting the worker back. "What did you do to get this crummy punishment Ben?" Gumball asked the exchange student that he had befriended over the year. "Mr. Small caught me smoking a cigarette behind the school." Ben confessed, pouring Gumball his drinks "What a tool, I've seen him smoke much worse things behind the school than a cigarette." the two laughed for a moment before Ben handed him his drinks and said "What are you still doing here? You've got a hot date to get back to." With that Gumball left the table and Ben turned his attention back to the person he was talking to before, Gumball couldn't quite make out the person, but he shrugged it off and went back to Penny.

The night was going good over the next couple of hours, Tina and Hector left early, but everyone else was still their at 11:12. That's when they heard loud pounding coming from the gym doors. Mr. Robinson went over and yelled "This is a private dance, so scam!" but the pounding only got louder, now the fists were leaving big imprints in the doors. Mr. Robinson was beginning to get furious, yelling at the unseen knockers. "That's it!" he yelled "I'm calling the cops." with that he whipped out his phone and dialed. But at that moment the doors came falling down with a crash that got the whole room's attention. then 3 creatures came sprinting through the doors, they looked like guerillas except much larger, with more muscle and with white fur, their teeth were more like razor sharp tusks. the first one grabbed Mr. Robison by his arm and hurled him into the wall, crushing his skull and causing a pool of blood to form where he landed.

the room went silent in shock until Terri shrieked at the sight of blood. the 3 monsters charged at the large crowd of students, crushing them with their incredible strength and gathering the bodies next to the door. "Everyone this way!" Richard shouted leading the group into a hallway. the monsters followed attacking the unlucky few in the back of the pack. Richard led the group into the cafeteria, he turned to see the monsters collecting the bodies and returning to the gym, they heard a final, pitiful, scream of some poor soul before silence.

"Barricade the doors!" Some one screamed. people were pushing tables and seats to the entrance, making the room secure. They heard the things come back and begin to pound on the doors, but then the sound of sirens greeted their ears. Everyone began to cheer as they heard the officer speak through a megaphone "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" The pounding stopped and you could here the things run down the hallway. Silence was in the air until they heard "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" gunfire and screams were all that answered.

Gumball held Penny at the back of the cafeteria. he was sitting their with Anais, Alex, Ben, Carrie, and Darwin. Alex was hugging Anais, who was crying into his shoulder, Ben held a shocked Carrie close as tried to calm her. "Guys," Darwin started "What the Hell is going on?"

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1, I did. As always I don't own Tawog, please favorite follow, and review on this story at any time. Stay tuned, i will post chapter 2 soon, and I'll try to work a bit on dreaming. Good bye for now.**

**-the Delhision **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: two more damned souls

"OK, we need to take a head count." Nicole said to the stunned group of kids that were huddled in the center of the cafeteria. "When I call your name just stand by the wall, Gumball?" she started "Present, all the Wattersons are present." the still tuxedoed teen responded, getting up and moving with his family to the designated area. "Thank God. OK Tobias, Carmen, Alex, Carrie, Penny, Mrs. Robinson." she rattled of the names of the kids, walking down the group. "And..." she said coming to a Ben, her mind blank. "My name's Ben Dugan." he said a bit embarrassed that she didn't remember his name. Nicole rubbed her hands nervously, a bit embarrassed for not knowing Ben's name. "Sorry Ben," she apologized quietly "well that makes 12 of us." Tobias looked around slowly "Only twelve." was all that he could mumble, shocked at the small number of survivors.

The group remained silent for a moment before they heard the unmistaken sound of rattling metal coming from the kitchen. "They're in the kitchen!" Carmen shrieked, starting to panic. "Hold up a second." Alex said listening intently to the sounds coming from the kitchen, "I think I hear voices." he said inching closer to the door to the kitchen. He stood there alone, slowly reaching his hand toward the door handle and testing it to see if it was unlocked. He cracked the door an inch and peered in, his body immediately relaxed "It's Rocky!" he shouted toward the group. Alex went into the room followed by Ben and Tobias, they returned momentarily with Rocky and a limping stranger.

"Rocky what are you doing here? And who's this?" Nicole asked gesturing towered to the man who's leg was bloody and wrapped in kitchen rags. Rocky helped the stranger to a seat in the light, the group could now see the face of the young man in front of them. He was dressed in a police officer's uniform, now stained with spattered blood. "Rent in this town is insane," Rocky responded, "I've been sleeping in the school until I can find a new place to crash. And this," Rocky said gesturing to the bloodied man "Is Topher. I heard the gunshots outside and I saw him get grabbed by some...thing" Rocky continued, not being able to think of anything better to call the creatures. "The damn thing was so strong it crushed his femur." "How did you get the thing off?" Richard interrupted "I always carry a little protection Rocky answered, lifting his shirt just high enough to show the hilt of a pistol tucked into his pants. "You killed one? Like completely, not just wounded?" Darwin asked, a little afraid of the answer. "Yup, dead. I saw two other things out there." Just then they heard the pounding at the kitchen door.

"They followed you, you idiot." Mrs. Robinson yelled. "We never barricaded the kitchen door, did we?" Penny asked slowly, only to be met with silence as a response. "We need to go!" Gumball shouted running to the hallway door. "Wait." a small voice commanded. Topher straightened himself in his seat before continuing "There is an old fall out bunker in this school from the 80's. Rocky do you have the code to that thing still?" "You bet!" Rocky exclaimed proudly. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Gumball asked, still at the door. "Let's go." The rest of the group nodded in agreement, Rocky and Richard put Topher's arms over their shoulders and started to head toward Gumball. "Wait!" Mrs. Robinson demanded "He'll only slow us down." she said pointing to Topher, her voice filled with venom. "Get out of the way Margaret!" Richard demanded. She didn't budge, rather she found a cooking knife laying on the counter. Before Richard could react she had stuck the knife into Topher's stomach, she twisted it causing Topher to shriek with pain. "You bitch!" Nicole screamed, punching her in the face. Mrs. Robinson fell fast, and her head hit the steel counter with a sickly thud. Rocky threw Topher off of his shoulder and knelt beside his mother "You killed her." he said softly. Nicole stood their dumbstruck "I'm so sorry, I didn't-" "I know you didn't mean to, you had to." Rocky said cutting her off. "Just go." Rocky sobbed, he slid the gun over to Ben. "Leave me." "Rocky." Nicole said pleadingly. The door fell through and the two remaining creatures came into the cafeteria. Everyone ran out the door into the hallway. Nicole turned to see Rocky standing there, staring the creatures down. He picked up the bloodied knife "Come on!" with that he charged the beasts and Nicole was dragged away by Richard and Gumball. "Come on we need to go!" they shouted. They ran as they heard Rocky scream and the things carry away the three corpses.

The group ran until they ended up in the library. once their The remaining few blockaded the door with bookshelves and desks. "What now?" Carmen asked. "Rocky was the only one that knew the code to the bunker." "The plan hasn't changed." Ben said in a somber tone, Topher's blood all over his once white shirt. "The code is only to lock the bunker, we can blockade it with desks and wait for rescue there. that is unless you have a better plan then the final wish of two very brave men." Carmen stayed silent "Good, now how do we get their?"

**sorry for the shorter chapter, I spent the whole day in a junk yard trying to find a new window for my car. To Cartoon Network I give the message "I DONT OWN TAWOG!" If you read the story, please review, if you liked it please favorite. It makes me feel like my time isn't wasted when someone reviews, it really makes my day. well till next time.**

**-The Delhision**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we start chapter 3 i would like to thank NeoNimbus for reviewing and reading all of my stories from the very beginning of my "Career". I am grateful to know that a very respected author in this branch of fanfic would take the time to read a story from a new author. **

Chapter 3: safe for now

Richard grunted as he pushed the last bookcase against the entrance to the library. "That should give us some time to figure out what to do next." he panted out to his wife. of the 13 original survivors, only 11 were left in the library. Tobias, Carmen, and Alex sat around a map of the school by the check-out desk, Tobias holding an acoustic guitar he had found. On the other side of the room Gumball, Penny, Darwin, and Carrie were trying to sharpen spears out of desk and chair legs. "Hey honey," Richard started in a slow, confused voice "Where's Anais and Ben?" Nicole sighed slightly "Anais went to the lady's room, and Ben is over at the door to help Anais if the things come back." she explained, pointing over to Ben who was scribbling something onto some paper. "OK, I was a bit worried their for a moment." Richard confessed.

Ben sat against the wall near the bathroom door waiting for Anais to finish, he was passing the time by writing on some printer paper he had removed from the printer before Richard had piled it onto the door block. He was so intensely writing that, at first, he didn't hear the quiet sobbing coming from inside the bathroom. Once he did he slipped the paper into his pocket and knocked on the door, "Everything OK?" he asked concernedly. "Everything is (sob) fine." She responded. Ben stood up and put his hand on the door "I'm coming in, OK?" he waited for a moment before Anais responded "OK" He walked into the bathroom to see Anais sitting on the granite counter of the sink, her head buried in her knees, sobbing her eyes out. Ben approached slowly, putting his hand on her shoulder, "What's the matter?" Anais didn't look up, she only outstretched her arm, she was holding something in her hand. She opened her clenched fist to show a tiny white stick with a even smaller red plus at the top.

Ben's reaction was one of pure shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Oh Anais. I'm so sorry." he responded, she chuckled a little "You didn't do anything wrong." her voice steadying. "Does Alex know?" Ben asked, now sitting on the counter as well. "Nope, just you and I know. I don't think I should tell him now, it's not the right time." Ben looked at his feet hanging over the counter "This might be the only time." he said, not looking away from his feet. Anais knew that it was the truth, she nodded to Ben. "You're right. Could you get my family and Alex in a group alone?" Ben smiled faintly "Sure." he said standing back up. "You know your family and Carrie were the only ones that never picked on me or made fun of me behind my back when I first arrived here. I haven't told anyone here, but I never really had a family before. my mother and father died in a car crash when I was young, I never knew them. But I feel like I belong here with Carrie and you guys. I don't know how you feel, but I consider you family." Ben admitted to Anais. As Ben turned to gather the Wattersons he felt Anais' arms wrap around him and give him a hug. Ben was shocked at first, but relaxed and hugged back. "Thanks Ben." She whispered. he smiled and opened the door to do as he was told.

Ben went around the room gathering the Wattersons and Alex, into a group. they all stood by the area that once contained the non-fiction part of the library. "Well I bet your all a little confused on why I gathered you here, so I think I'll just leave the family and let Anais say her news." he said before turning to leave, but Anais stopped him. "Your part of the family now remember? You should tell them how you feel." she whispered. Ben smiled and returned back to the front, "Before I go I just want you to know that you guys are the closest thing to a family that I have ever had." Nicole stood up and hugged Ben, the rest of the family joined. Ben was a bit confused, but wasn't against the hug. "Consider yourself a Watterson" Nicole said. "Really!" Ben asked, the hug ended at that time. "Of coarse! The more the merrier." Richard replied. the Family returned to there spots as Anais took the speaking role. "Ben Watterson" Ben muttered in the back of the group to himself eagerly. "Guys, I don't know how to saw this, so here it goes." Anais said nervously, her eyes darted to Ben who gave her a thumbs-up. She smiled and calmed herself before continuing. "I'm pregnant!" "What!" everyone but Ben exclaimed. Alex ran up to her and hugged Anais tight. "How long have you known?" he asked, still shocked. "Only found out today." she replied sheepishly, "So you don't want to break up with me?" she asked nervously. Alex smiled "Never!" Nicole was about to speak her mind when Carmen shouted "I found the bunker!' the group ran over, but Nicole caught Anais' arm and said "We'll discuss this later."

Everyone was gathered around the map which had been moved in front of the blockade for better lighting. " This map says that the bunker is down that hall way," Carmen explained, pointing to a nearby door. "And is the fourth door on the left." she said proudly. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tobias exclaimed. Everyone got up, but just at that moment there was a great pounding at the door. the bookshelves collapsed and fell backwards toward the group. "Watch out!" Gumball yelled, but to no avail. "Carmen!" Tobias yelled. "I'm alright, just stuck. You guys need to go they'll get through soon." "But what about you?" Tobias asked. "I... I'll be fine just go!" she demanded. Nicole stood their "We have to go." she said in a somber tone looking at Tobias weep. Tobias got up and went over to Nicole "Get everyone out, tell them I'll be right behind them." he commanded "But..." Nicole uttered, shocked at the seriousness of the once goofy kid. "No one should die alone. just go." Nicole nodded. "Come on Let's go!" she commanded, everyone followed her to the hallway. "Tobias, you coming" Gumball asked, standing at the door. "I'll be right behind you." he lied. Gumball nodded and took of down the hall.

"Why didn't you go?" Carmen asked from beneath the ruble. "No one should die alone." he replied, he grabbed a chair and sat next to the rumble, the pounding at the door was overwhelming. Tobias grabbed the guitar and started to strum on it.

"Yes, I understand that every life must end, uh-huh  
As we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh  
Oh I'm a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love  
Some folks just have one, yeah, others, they've got none

Stay with me...  
Let's just breathe...

Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh  
Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh  
I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed

Stay with me  
You're all I see...

Did I say that I need you?  
Did I say that I want you?  
Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see  
No one knows this more than me

As I come clean...  
I wonder everyday, as I look upon your face, uh-huh  
Everything you gave  
And nothing you would save, oh no

Nothing you would take  
Everything you gave...

Did I say that I need you?  
Oh, did I say that I want you?  
Oh, if I didn't I'm a fool you see  
No one knows this more than me  
And I come clean, ah...

Nothing you would take  
Everything you gave  
Hold me til I die  
Meet you on the other side... " Tobias finished singing as one of the beasts shoved it's head through the, now opened, doors.

"Tobias I'm scarred." Carmen confided Tobias starred at the beast. "Yeah, me too."

**That ends chapter three, hoped you enjoyed it. Please favorite and review. if you review I will answer any questions you may have or comment on what you wrote in my next chapter. I don't own TAWOG, but I'd like to! Stay tuned, only two more chapter's left in Winter Winds. P.S. the title will be explained. Give every author a chance!**

**-The Delhision **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well last chapter I said that I would comment on all of the reviews I got from the previous chapter so here it goes. The reviewers know who they are.**

**- i hope this explains everything that you are unclear on.**

**- you're welcome and thanks.**

**- grow up, I hate people that flame authors.**

**now back to the story...**

Chapter 4: the bunker

(Flashback 5 years)

"You've got the job, congratulations Rocky for being the only person to apply." Principal Brown said reaching his hand across his desk to shake hands with the newest member of the school faculty. "Thanks Mr. Brown." Rocky replied with a big grin on his face, "By the way I couldn't help but notice that there are only two teachers and you here. What's the deal with that?" Principal Brown Rubbed the back of his head nervously "Well you see there was a bit of an incident at this school a couple of weeks ago." Principal Brown explained "A kid was trapped in our old fallout bunker by a couple of bullies and was trapped for a few days. needless to say we were sued pretty hard." Principal Brown said concluding the story. "Speaking of which here's the code." he said handing Rocky the code on a little piece of paper. "Check it once a day so we don't have the same incident twice. And while were at it the bunker can only be locked on the outside of the bunker. just so you know." Rocky stared at the scrap of paper in his hand committing it to memory. "Ok thanks again for the job." Rocky said, getting up and exiting the office.

(Present day)

The group ran into the room in a hurry. First came Nicole, Anais, Alex, Penny, Richard followed shortly by Carrie, Ben, and Gumball. Richard, Ben, and Gumball immediately pressed there bodies against the doors in preparation for the beasts. "Wait." Anais panted, exhausted, "Where's Darwin and Tobias?" Gumball Turned, looking for his best pal "Shit! Where's Darwin?!" As if on queue Darwin started to pound on the doors, "Guys it's me hurry!" the three men got of the door and opened it. Darwin was through the door when he slipped on the linoleum floor. One of the beasts grabbed his outstretched leg and pulled, dragging Darwin. Immediately Ben and Richard grabbed his hands and positioned themselves on the door, causing the door to clamp down on his leg. Darwin Screamed in agony ass the beasts twisted his foot and leg, trying to pull him out. "Gumball get the fire axe!" Ben shouted pointing to a glass case containing a large axe. Alex shattered the glass and handed the axe to Gumball. "I can't hit them!" he shouted trying to find an angle. "Cut of his leg!" Ben shouted. Darwin's face turned white "NO!" but it was too late. with one swing Gumball managed to cut off the trapped leg. Darwin's scream could curdle blood. As soon as the leg was off it was dragged of by the beasts.

Ben panicked turning to see the family trying to remove piled up boxes that blocked the Bunker. Some filled with plastic forks and knifes, others with propane tanks for cooking, and still others with paper. "Is that door opened yet?!" Ben shouted, looking down at Darwin, who was loosing too much blood. "Give us a minute!" Penny shouted back. "I'll try and buy some time." Ben shouted, pulling out Ricky's pistol. He quickly counted the magazine before firing blindly through the door. There was a hideous shriek and the sound of something running, but still pounding and pushing at the door. "Look!" Alex shouted from the window. He pointed to the beast as it ran through the snow, leaving red footprints everywhere from it's wounds. Then it cleared a hill and was lost from sight "Where do you think it's going?" Carrie yelled. Then a bright ball of light rose from the other side of the hill, it hovered for a moment then flew off.

"OK, the door's clear let's go!" she shouted. the last beast pounding harder then ever at the door. The survivors filed into the bunker, until only Ben and Richard were left. "Go! I can hold it." Ben shouted, Richard didn't need two invitations, he ran into the bunker quick as a rabbit. Ben grabbed the axe and wedged it under the door knob. Then he ran to the bunker. He looked inside, seeing Gumball to be the closest. "Gumball, hold these." he said handing him two pieces of paper. Before Gumball question why, Ben was already closing the heavy metal door. the inside of the bunker went dark, no lights or nothing. Ben made his way to the key pad, the pounding on the door growing louder and louder. Back inside the bunker Richard, Alex, and Carrie were trying to swing open the door while Gumball was treating Darwin's injury, when all of a sudden the lights switched on and a computerized voice said "Locks online." A small black and white monitor came to life at that moment and they could see Ben outside. "Well I guess you guys realized that I'm not in the bunker with you all." he started off in a guilty voice "It was never my intention to die tonight, but when I realized that this bad boy had to be locked from the outside I knew it would have to be me." he explained sadly "I love all of you very much, but I'm an exchange student, I couldn't stay if I wanted to. And who do I have to go home to anyway? This is how it has to be." he finished. Ben was about to keep talking when he heard the beast force it's way through the door. It stood there a moment, sizing Ben up and keeping a close eye on the gun. Ben slid the magazine out before sliding it back in. "One bullet." he muttered. with that he raised the gun to his head, he preferred the quick and easy way out. Ben could hear the group shouting through the bunker "NO, DON'T DO IT!" Ben sighed, then he spotted the pile of propane tanks in between the beast and himself. Ben pulled the gun away from his head and pointed it at the tanks. "See you all later." Ben shouted, pulling the trigger. All the Watterson's could see was static on there monitor and a loud explosion, then silence, no pounding, no screaming, only silence.

**there will be another chapter in this story, just one more. thanks for reading, please review and favorite, no flames though. **


	5. Chapter 5

**hello, this is the last chapter of my story, and I would like to thank you for reading. I do not own TAWOG, but I do own Alex, Ben Watterson, Topher, and Peter (From the death of innocence). **

Chapter 5: the End

They stared for a moment at the static on the screen in silence, trying to come to grasps with what they had just seen. Nicole shut of the monitor, causing everyone to separate in shock. "I'll tend to Darwin." Anais said, breaking the silence. "I'll help." Alex muttered, following his girlfriend to the unconscious Darwin. Alex proceeded to taking of his shirt and tie. he wrapped the shirt around the nub of Darwin's left leg, and tied it on with his tie trying to cut of the circulation.

Carrie sat alone, back pressed against the far side of the bunker. She had her head buried in her knees as she wept silently. She sat there alone for what felt like an eternity, only to look up to discover that time had barely inched forward. She reassumed the pose of her mourning, when a hand suddenly rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see Gumball sliding down the wall to sit next to her, his once sky blue hair was now caked with blood and sweat. He pulled two folded sheets of paper out of his pant pocket and held them in his free hand. "I'm so sorry Carrie." he said in a saddened tone. She looked at his face to see tears, like rivers, flowing from both eyes, only to cascade to the floor. "Why are you sorry for me? she asked. Gumball gave a sad chuckle of nostalgia before answering "I was Ben's best friend. We told each other everything. I know you two were dating." he answered bluntly. Carrie's face was overcome by shock, but only for a moment before sadness took over once again. "We promised to keep it a secret so that when he left, no one would baby us." Carrie confided.

Gumball gave a sigh before separating the two sheets from each other, holding one in each hand. "He gave me these when he locked us in." he said staring at the papers. "One says to Gumball, the other is for you." he finished, handing one to her, still folded.

Carrie stared at the paper in her hands, part of her wanted to open it and read it, the other part wanted to rip it up for him leaving her. She shifted her gaze to Gumball, only to see him staring at his own piece of paper. "Maybe we should read them together." Carrie suggested, Gumball gave a weak nod. "I'll go first." he said as he unfolded his paper and began to read out loud.

"Dear Gumball,

It's strange to think that these will be my last words to you, it feels like I have been put on the spot to come up with something original, but what I feel like I have to say is simple, I don't need wise words. You were my best friend ever, You and your family welcomed me, and now I consider you all family. Take care of them, be the best damn uncle in the world, for both of us. Finally, never let Penny go, be their for her, and don't let anything come between you two.

Sincerely,

Ben Watterson"

Gumball sat there crying as well as smiling. he looked up from the parchment to his family and Penny, they had all made it because of Ben. He gave a snif before nodding for Carrie to read her paper, She started to carefully unfold the paper, she felt the parchment to be almost a sacred thing.

"Dear Carrie,

Looking back on my life I draw a comparison to that of a snowflake in the wind. I never had a choice where I went, or who I met, but I would always drift on. I never really cared, but when I met you i knew from the moment we kissed that I never wanted to leave. But I guess God, or whatever controlling power in the world had a different plan. I feel cursed that I am doomed to drift on the cold and lonely winter winds forever. I have something that I was going to give you on our next date, but know I know I'll never get the chance to. My locker code is 24-12-2, my final gift is on top of my books. I would give anything just for a chance to hold you one last time, to kiss you good bye. But all I can bring myself to do is write this note, my cowardness has doomed me.

Yours now and forevermore,

Ben"

Carrie couldn't help but cry after this, but the sound of her heart breaking in two was drowned out with the sound of the door being opened from the outside. "The girl was right!" a man shouted from the doorway. "There were other survivors!" Penny looked up in shock, "What girl?" the man turned to her "We found a girl buried under some bookcases, she's only got a broken arm, not to serious."

Carrie didn't care, she ran out of the bunker to see the black scorched room outside. She ran out and down the hallway looking for Ben's locker. She found it and quickly gave the code and threw the door open. She saw the little felt box, sitting peacefully in the locker. She reached out with trembling hands and opened the box. Inside was a simple gold ring.

**well that's it. all done. If you liked this ending please review and favorite (no flames!) I will be writing a new stosry soon, it will be more of a running story like the newcomer, but with the bittersweet moments, and problems, that I've come to be associated with. See you all soon.**

**-The Delhision**


End file.
